Pocahontas, Once Upon a Time
by storybrookeclocktower
Summary: Pocahontas wakes up and finds herself in the woods on the outskirts of storybrooke. Captain Swan, Snowing and Outlaw queen (briefly) mentioned
1. Chapter 1

The smell of the damp hair hit her face as she ran. Not running to or from anything, just running. The trees scraped her face leaving bruises and scratches all over, but she didn't seem to mind. She just ran.

The rushes of bird's wings scarpering from her path were the only noise. The colours of spring were emerging, louder than any thing else in the whole forest: the pink blossom dancing from the trees, the deep orange perennials and the millions of different greens radiating from the ground.

Sleeping in caves and in the roots of trees the girl had been in this forest for a week or maybe a month? She didn't question it. She simply woke up one day and found herself in this forest. She was happy here. Happier than she'd ever remembered, except for maybe one time.

She stopped. Looking around she some how could tell exactly where she wanted to go. Turning at a right angle she began to run again. She then found it. Breakfast. Gathering up berries from the ground she immediately started to shovel the berries into her mouth. Some how satisfied with a rather small and feeble meal she got up and looked around.

Suddenly she heard the crash of footsteps approaching. Her head turned to look in the direction the sound came in; then, almost instinctively, she begun scampering up a tree to her right.

"Now you have defiantly got us lost." a female voice was saying,

"Now, now Swan don't give up on me yet," a male voice, replied. The girl in the tree craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the approaching stranger, however feeling unusually dizzy she sat back in the tree and lay her head on a deep brown, rough knot in the tree bark. The girl had never encountered anyone in this part of the forest before but before she had decided how to act the male voice replied, "I'm pretty sure we just need to go down- Bloody hell Swan! Can't you stay on to feet?" The couple stumbled into view. The girl, presumably named swan, looked up smiling at the dark haired man with his back to the tree. Offering Swan his hand she got up.

The girl in the tree was losing focus on the couple now. The ground seemed to be somehow shaking and a hot, sweat had come over her,

"See what happens when I'm around you" swan smiled, pulling herself towards the tall, dark stranger.

Crash.

Interrupting, this quite obviously private, meeting the girl in the tree had fallen.

She had begun to open her eyes when the rays of sunlight blinded her. She tried to scramble to her feet,

"No stay lying down," a female voice said, "what the hell where you doing up there?" Blinking again the girl distinguished two figures. It was Swan, bending over her trying to see past the multiple bruises to find any damage. Looking around the girl saw the man she was with standing a back. He had a light but tanned face, a soured expression and an air of annoyance that he had been interrupted. He was dressed head to toe in various garments of leather. Looing at his left hand a silver hook was visible.

At the sight of him the girl immediately started to scramble backwards. "Wow, calm down" Swan said,

"No you don't understand, get him away from me" she screamed, pulling away from Swan's grip.

"Calm down we're not going to hurt you, what's your name" Swan tried to reassure her,

"Pocahontas" the man breathed from behind Swan.

"Hook how do you know her?" Swan asked, sheepishly Hook looked to the ground,

"We met a long time ago Emma, I was a different man then and-" Emma looked worried.

"I think you should go," Emma said,

"No Emma, I'm going to stay to help. She's hurt we should get her to hospital" Hook protested.

"Listen Hook she wont go anywhere with you, not like this. You call an ambulance and I'll sit here with her a while." Hook looked at Emma, obviously worried. Pocahontas was sobbing uncontrollably in Emma's arms, still trying desperately to escape. Hook nodded, turned around and walked away.

"My names Emma, I'm sheriff here. You're ill and have had a bad fall. I'm going to take you to hospital to help you get better, ok?" Pocahontas stopped squirming a little, still crying she silently agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Brother." Exclaimed Liam, "We are about to set sail," Killian looked around and smiled.

The harbor roared as merchants order cargo to be taken off ship, sailors brought boats in to dock and sea gulls circled the proceedings whaling to one another hoping to find a discarded lunch. The sun was beaming, the waves lapping gently against the port.

"Where to brother?" Killian replied walking over to the other side of the ship from where he'd been called,

"The new world, the King wants us go on a voyage to bring back some cargo from this mysterious place." his Captain answered,

"What is this cargo?" Killian asked interested,

"I am forbidden to tell anyone until we arrive, Kings orders." Killian smiled back,

"All hands on deck, setting sail promptly" Killian bellowed. The crew all rushed on to deck. There was a sudden clatter of noise as men from everywhere pushed past each other to get to their stations. Sails were hoisted, wind pushed against the cream fabric and the Jolly Roger left the bay.

Killian smiled, he was on the open water again. The water stretched like a mirage. Boundless and bare. Their only guide was the horizon. The wind filled the sails above them and the sun was beating down on the open water. Perfect weather.

Killian looked down at his compass, presumably happy with what he saw he smile and retreated bellow deck. Hearing the hatch open Liam looked around.

Bellow deck was surprisingly light and open. The walls were white with gold outlining. There was a window at the far side of the room where light streamed in. Looking down the sunlight left shadows on a wooden table that stood in the middle of the room. On top of it was a world map; candleholders kept it open at each corner.

"We are heading South West and on time Captain." Killian smiled. Liam smiled back and turned to look out of the window,

"Brother, I have a good feeling about this voyage. Bring this cargo back will put us in the Kings favour. We will have all the riches we want." Liam turned around to see Killian smiling back.

"Can you not tell me of this important cargo we are to return with Brother?" Killian inquired again.

"Brother, all you need to know is when we bring it back we will be rewarded beyond our wildest dreams." Liam replied. Killian smiled back, knowing the perusing the matter would not give him any answers. If one thing mattered to Liam more than Killian did, it was his orders. Liam, noticing the long silence, persisted, "Brother, when we get beck from the voyage we will have titles of grandeur, both of us. We shall marry fine and beautiful wives and be able to live the good honorable life we have always wanted. What do you say to that Brother," Killian's smile widened. He walked to sand next to Liam by the long mirror. The sun was setting now and the sea was turning orange. In the distance Killian could just see a whale throw its self out of the water. Spinning in mid air it crashed back on the water. It must of made a tremendous splash but in the blinding sunlight it barely looked like a dot on the horizon for Killian. His head turned ninety degrees so he was looking squarely at Liam.

"Good form brother." He replied as the sun dipped under the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Pocahontas blinked. She was in a light, airy room. The walls were white and along them were empty beds all with identical white sheets on and a tall machine with several lines running across them. Looking closer she could see they measures vitals. Looking to her right she saw that, sure enough, she was wired up to an identical screen. Pocahontas went to brush the hair out of her eyes when she found that she had been hand cuffed to the bed.

She jerked her head to look left suddenly scared to find herself trapped. To her left was a window, running the length of the room, which looked out into some kind of waiting area. There was a large group of people who seemed to be whispering. Pocahontas noticed the tall blond girl that she'd seen in the woods. As she realized whom this person was Emma glanced behind her to see Pocahontas awake. She hushed the crowd and turned around to walk in to the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"Why am I chained up?" Pocahontas asked, ignoring Emma's question. Truthfully she felt awful. The unnatural cleanliness of the place and excessive amount of white felt so far away from the woods she had called home for, what were, the happiest weeks of her life.

"We weren't sure how you'd react, you were pretty scared when you came in. Dr Whale had to knock you out with some drugs before he could get anywhere close to treating you." Pocahontas looked perplexed, she could barely remember coming in to the hospital; probably a side effect of the drugs that she was given. She could understand the feeling though. This place was just unnatural. She was used to chasing birds and racing rabbits in the woods. As she pondered this, Emma un-cuffed her from the bed. Pocahontas briefly considered getting up and running but before she could humor this notion she remembered the crowd of people outside and Emma standing right over her, though she was pretty confident she could out run a few of them.

"You don't have any major injuries though, just a few cuts and bruises." Emma informed Pocahontas. Pocahontas smiled,

"So I can go?" she asked hopefully, Emma gave a half smile,

"Unfortunately no, the doctors want to keep you in for a few days as you are severely underweight-"

_Probably due to your diet of mostly berried and running around in the woods all day. _Pocahontas thought,

"- and we can't let you go back to living in the forest." finished Emma.

Pocahontas looked up alarmed,

"But where am I going to live then?!" She asked in a hurried voice.

"We don't know." replied Emma. Pocahontas then realized that's what the procession outside had been discussing in whispers premature to Emma visiting her.

"But why can't I live in the woods, I've been fine there for weeks." Pocahontas protested.

"I know you want to go back, but it's made you severely underweight and as the sheriff I can't allow-"

"Why not? I was fine until you appeared in the forest!" Pocahontas interjected. Emma sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Pocahontas you fainted, from low blood sugar levels. If you stay there you'll have died." Emma explained using the tone of voice you have with a young child.

"I'll run away, any where you take me I'll run away." Pocahontas said. She meant it in all sincerity. Emma sat down on a chair next to the bed and sighed,

"When I was a kid I was in and out of the foster system all the time because I kept running away." Emma said, trying to reassure Pocahontas. "But I've found a home now, a happy one; here. You will to, trust me."

Pocahontas nodded. Emma hadn't changed her mind. She would run away, as far from this town as she could. She know the woods better than anyone, she could get away. If she needed to she could run all the way to the next town and live just like she had been here, before she had been found.

Emma got up to leave but as she did Dr Whale came in. He began to explain what the many tubes where that came out of Pocahontas,

"This one is called a drip... This one measures your heart rate..." But Pocahontas didn't care. She was looking at the trees reflected in the machines opposite from her, imagining running through the forest again,

"This one measures your blood sugar levels..." Pocahontas nodded. As Dr Whale finished he flashed a light into both of Pocahontas' eyes.

"She'll be fine, the dinner trolley will come in a bit and she can have some food." Dr Whale said, speaking more to Emma than to Pocahontas. Pocahontas added that to the list of things she hated about the hospital:

1. The blinding white,

2. How she was treated like a child,

She wasn't a child or retarded, she was just ill (and she wasn't even that ill, she felt fine. It was everyone else telling her she was ill). So why did people treat her like an idiot?


	4. Chapter 4

Three months of sailing and the crew was growing restless. They knew the ship was almost at the new world.

The weather had been atrocious. Hours after leaving the fresh, sun washed bay the winds picked up and the heavens opened. The sails had to be put away as it the wind would of ripped them to pieces. The crew was forced to retreat bellow deck and row. As they sat bellow deck rowing the waves from the sea became so big they started to pour into the boat. After several hours of rowing the crew were exhausted and wet.

Finally the storm subsided marginally and Liam had no choice but to use the sails. The crew grumbly went on deck to face the elements. The sails were out but moralist was at an all time low.

After that first evening the weather went from torrential storms to souring temperatures. Everyone on the boat was either drenched with rain water or sweat for the entire journey.

This was another scorching day but everyone knew that the new world must be close. Just over the next horizon. Killian was standing above deck looking through a gold telescope. Hearing footsteps behind him, Killian collapsed the telescope and looked around.

"Brother the crew is growing weary, when are we predicted to land?"

"Soon Brother, have faith," Liam replied, annoyingly optimistic and vague. Liam had been describing this new world in such colour at every opportunity that anyone on board wanted so much to leave the ship and see it with their own eyes. The salty food and rations weren't helping the conditions on the ship either and, if Liam's description was accurate, when reaching this new world (for a few days at least) food would be fresh, abundant and hearty.

Suddenly the atmosphere aboard ship changed. Like an electric current sweeping over everyone, a shudder. The crew stopped dropped what they were doing all to look around. Some people let out squeals; others just stood mouths open. Looking around, Killian found, the cause of this was apparent. It was far away but the faint line in the horizon was unmistakable,

"Land ho!" was hollered and in reply every member of the crew echoed it back until everyone was screaming with joy. Killian turned round to face Liam, they both smiled at each other,

"Good form Brother," Killian whispered.

The ship docked near the beach and a small boat of people, including Killian and Liam, rowed towards the shore. All of the men on the boat got out apart from one who sailed back to the ship that was anchored about ten meters off shore. The men waded to shore and looked up.

The trees seamed to reach a mile high, so far that to see the tops of the trees Liam had to crane his neck back as far as he could, almost bending right backwards. On the ground were a patchwork of thick bushed and delicate, multi-coloured flowers. As far as anyone could see there was no clear path to get further in land, they would have to machete their way through the thick undergrowth.

At the exact point that everyman had stepped out of the sea an army of men rose from a few meters in to the forest. They all pointed arrows (and by the looks of it were very competent with them). They were all tanned and had red hair. They had used bright paint to decorate their faces and bare torsos; but more importantly to Liam, they were all scowling.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma walked into Grannies and slid into a booth opposite Hook. Hook looked up from the magazine in front of him.

"You still looking for a boat?" Emma asked,

"No, gave up on that idea Lass. I was thinking a flat?" Hook replied. He had been staying at Grannies since he got back to Storybrooke but after living on his own ship for centuries he was eager to get a place of his own. Emma smiled sympathetically at him,

"You'll find somewhere, there's that place outside town. It's a bit run down but you could get it cheap."

"Aye, It may be the only option at the moment." Said hook flipping to the first page of the magazine and dislodging pages of A4 that had been stuck in the spine. He passed them over to Emma.

"Well it's a bit dilapidated but it's just a street away from Mum's." Emma said looking at Hook. Hook looked back and raised one eyebrow at her. Emma giggled. Emma reached across the table to hold Hook's hand.

"You never told me," Emma began, "How you knew her, Pocahontas." Hook glanced at the half empty dinner.

"It wasn't exactly my finest hour Swan," Hook said hoping Emma would drop the subject but she was still staring persistently at him.

"Swan, I wasn't always a pirate," Hook started. Emma looked at him, confused,

"So what were you before?"

"Someone without honor," Emma just laughed in reply, "I worked in the King's navy," Hook tried to explain,

"And you left the King's Navy for honor?" Emma asked,

"Aye," said Hook. Emma tilted her head to the side slightly. Hook felt Emma squeeze his hand communicating to him to continue,

"Emma, can't we just-"

Just at that moment Emma's phone went of.

"Hello," Emma answered glaring, in a jovial way, at Hook to warn him he hadn't got off that easily, "Ok thank you, I'll be right over." Emma put the phone down and smiled at Hook, "I have to go, Pocahontas is hurt. You're telling me the story later though." Emma said in a sterner voice. She got up and left. Hook watched as Emma walked out the door. Before he could sense that Granny had approached Hook was lurched back into reality by Granny's towel smacking him over the head,

"Eyes up," was all she said before leaving Hook blushing at the booth.

Emma was in the waiting room. She'd been in there for about half an hour, pacing, when Dr Whale came in,

"Good news, we've strapped her rib back in place and repaired her lung, she'll be ok." Emma smiled at him and sighed in relief,

"What caused her to break a rib?" Emma asked.

"Due to her poor diet she has got a condition commonly know as weak bone disease. Her bones will strengthen with regular exercise and a better diet. It shouldn't be too much of a problem once she's recovered." Dr Whale replied.

"Is she ok to have visitors?" Emma asked,

"She's just waking up now, I wouldn't expect a warm reception though," Dr Whale replied. Emma laughed and walked in to see Pocahontas.

Pocahontas looked weaker than normal; her tanned skin had gone pale. She had even more wires round her than before and she seemed dazed and unresponsive. She took shallow breaths and was wincing.

As Emma walked in Pocahontas' eyes flickered to the direction of the sound,

"This place is shit." was Emma's welcome,

"You look a bit run down," Emma admitted,

"When can I go back to the forest?" Pocahontas asked. It was at that point Emma noticed Pocahontas was looking at the trees that surrounded the hospital in the reflection on the monitors across the room.

"Well you can't go like this," Emma pointed out,

"I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't forced me here,"

"No you'd be dead," Emma said harshly. Pocahontas laughed in disbelief,

"Found anywhere to lock me up yet?" This time Emma laughed thinking that the cell in the station may be the best option,

"Not yet, but don't worry you'll have a home soon," The food trolley then emerged and Emma decided to leave the nurse to coach food in to Pocahontas.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Henry walked out to the hospital garden. It was small, with concrete walls on three of the sides (the other side was the glass door leading in to the hospital). Ivy ran up trellises on the walls and potted plants lined up next to the glass behind him. To Henry's right was a wooden bench. Pocahontas was sitting on it staring persistently at the left wall. She was still thin but she looked less pale and, although it was a struggle, she could walk a few steps and move around in a wheel chair.

Henry walked over and sat next to Pocahontas,

"Hi, I'm Henry," he said introducing himself to her,

"Pocahontas," Pocahontas replied still transfixes on the opposite wall,

"I think you've met my mum, the sheriff," Henry said brightly looking at Pocahontas, she grunted in reply. Henry sat still next to her for a few moments,

"How can you stand this place?" she finally asked, as if the question had exploded out of her.

"I love Storybrooke, it's my home," Henry replied,

"What about my home? The wood," Pocahontas asked, her eyes started to water up,

"You can go back their once your well, but you have to live in a house," Henry tried to explain,

"What if I don't want to live in a house?"

"You will, it's warmer at night, and cleaner,"

"After being in this place I've had enough 'cleanliness' for the rest of my life," Pocahontas said. She then turned around to look Henry in they eyes and they both let out a little snigger. Not because anything was particularly funny but almost the relief of having a friend and to lighten the mood,

"I brought you something," Henry said, he reached into his bag and pulled out a large leather book with gold words on them reading 'ONCE UPON A TIME'. Pocahontas took it with shaky hands. "I thought you could read it while you were here, to give you something to do," Henry said. Pocahontas smiled gingerly. They sat there, reading the stories in the book. As they went Henry explained how the stories related to each person in Storybrooke and who everyone was. As they read, it started to rain lightly. After fifteen minuets or so two nurses ran out side and pulled Pocahontas into the wheel chair muttering something about getting cold. Henry placed the book on to Pocahontas' lap as she was wheeled away. As the nurses got to the door they found Emma in their way, scooting to the side to let them through. Emma looked through the window to see Henry standing next to the bench pulling him backpack over his shoulder,

"Kid I thought you were at Regina's?" Emma said incredulously,

"Regina dropped me off early, I told her I left my homework at Grandma's but I think she wanted to get ready for her date tonight," Henry smiled. Emma held her arm up so Henry could walk through the door before her. He walked in and as this passed Emma she put her arm loosely around him so she could lead him out,

"Well I have to go to the station so if I drop you home first will you stay there with Grandma and Granddad's?" Emma smiled down at Henry; he shrugged but carried on walking out.

Hook, Mary-Margaret, David and Henry were all sitting around the wooden table in Mary-Margaret's apartment. It was evening now, the sun had set a few hours ago, but still enough light came from the room that they had only bothered to turn one light on in the kitchen area. When Emma finally got home from the station, the party had already been sitting together for several hours.

Hook got up the instant he heard the door handle rattle. Emma smiled at the sight of him and allowed him to help take off her coat and hang it up. As he did this hook whispered quietly,

"You ok Swan?" Emma turned around and smiled at him before walking to greet the others at the table,

"Kid, it's past bedtime," Emma said at the sight of him. She then glanced up at the clock to see it was half past ten. Henry smiled,

"I wanted to hear what's happening to Pocahontas," Henry said shrugging off Emma's comment and looked back up at her.

"So what's happening to Pocahontas?" Henry asked. Emma smiled back.

" I don't know." Emma said as she slid into they empty chair Hook had vacated, "There are no child homes in Storybrooke and no-one wants to adopt her anyway." Hook walked up behind Emma and put a hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma put her hand over his and looked up smiling.

"What about at Grannies?" David offered.

"That has been suggested but there's no-one to make sure she doesn't run off back into the woods, and she's under eighteen so can't live alone anyway." Emma explained,

"She could stay with us?" Mary-Margaret said,

"Where? There are four of us living here already." Emma replied. Everyone went quiet for a minuet.

"Actually I may have a solution to that one," Hook cut in. Emma looked up inquisitively,

"You could move in with me?"

"You got the flat?" Emma asked grinning.

"Well not quite the one you showed me, but there's one by the harbor. I'm going to look at it tomorrow if you fancy."

"Well there's one possibility but Pocahontas is being discharged from hospital in a week."

"Well Swan, we'll have to more in quickly." Hook smiled at her.

"OK," Emma whispered back, "I'll tell everyone tomorrow if you don't mind" Emma said nodding at David and Mary-Margaret, They smiled back a shook their heads in response to her question. As Emma turned away though she saw David scowling at Hook, "But now you are going to bed," Emma said putting her hand on Henry's shoulder. In reply Henry got up and walked up stairs. Emma followed him to the stairs with her hand still on his shoulder.

"I should go to now Swan." Hook said from behind them. Emma took her hand of Henry's shoulder and let Henry go up alone,

"I'll be up in minuet," Emma shouted up to Henry,

"You don't have to, I can go to bed alone," was his reply.

Hook walked out the door, followed by Emma. Emma closed to door after them. It had barely clicked into place when Hook pressed Emma against it. He pressed his lips to hers. Emma felt Hook's hand glide to the back of her neck where he entwined his fingers in her hair. Emma responded grabbing on to Hooks shoulder and pulling him closer to her,

"Calm down Swan," Hook laughed, "Your parents are just the other side of the door." Emma smiled leaning back against the door. Hooks hand untangled him-self from Emma's hair and slid down her arm before resting on her hips.

"You really mean it? I could come live with you?" Emma asked, the moment she said it she wished she hadn't she felt about five. Hook smiled at her feeling her embarrassment. He lent in and gave her a gentle peck.

"Of course Swan, we can't keep ditching your family every time we want to-" Hook paused, trying to find the right words, "-see each other." Emma giggled.

"And Henry?"

"Two bedroomed flat," Hook said in reply. Emma beamed back at him and pulled him in again for a kiss. Hook puled away laughing, "Speaking of Henry you have to go." He said nodding in the direction of him room,

"Before he pretends to fall asleep so I don't have to tuck him in," joked Emma. Hook laughed quietly.

Leaning in, again, Hook kissed Emma. His hand stayed on her waist but Emma grabbed the back of Hook's neck. It was several moments before Emma let go of Hook. She slid sideways before opening the door and going into the flat. Hook was left standing in the hallway. He lifted his hand to touch his lips, remembering the kiss. He could faintly hear Emma running up the stairs to go see Henry. Smiling Hooks hand dropped to the rail, he turned around and took the stairs down two at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Killian was stood on the shore next to Liam and half a dozen of the crew. Men he knew as 'Indians' (by descriptions he had heard) surrounded them with spears in hand. In this light Killian could tell why they were nicknamed savages. From the corner of his eye Killian saw Liam step forward with arms raised high,

"Please, we come in peace! The King has sent us," Liam shouted to the Indians,

"We have had solders from the King here before," a dark man said emerging out of the woods still carrying a spear aloft, "It has bought us nothing but harm. Go back on your ship."

"That is why we are here!" Liam exclaimed, "The King wishes to settle a peace treaty"

"Why does he not come himself?" The Indian replied,

"He fears you will kill him on sight for his crimes." Liam explained. At this Killian looked up. The King? A criminal? What was Liam thinking? Killian grabbed his brothers arm,

"What crimes are these?" Killian whispered. Liam half smiled,

"Trust me Brother," He whispered back before shouting back to the Indians, "He wishes for us to agree terms with you"

"This is our land, he has nothing to offer us in return" The Indian exclaimed,

"He can offer you peace," Liam replied, "And protection from anyone who threatens it" The Indian seemed to be considering the proposal,

"We will consider your offer" The Indian replied, "Put down your weapons and we will talk" Liam smiled to his response,

"I am sure you mean well but I am not prepared to risk my life or my crews lives over this, perhaps a meeting place can be arranged on this beach?" The Indiana's puzzled over this statement; obviously trying to figure out what trick this was. Eventually they agreed and the tribe leader stepped out on to the beach with two armed men. They walked forward with purpose before gesturing for the navy officers to sit with them on the sand.

They sat and talked, discussing terms of an alliance. They fought over land mostly, the Navy arguing that the Indians had little to offer to the alliance but land. The Indians argued that the Navy had taken enough already and their culture needed to be respected.

After hours of negotiation a deal had been struck. The Indians got the promise of medical treatment from the developed world, peace and protection; the Navy got land and the tribe's leaders daughter (to be married to the King as soon as possible). She would return in a few months with jewels, the medical supplies and her husband.

Liam rose from sitting on the beach. All the other men followed. The sun was setting low now plunging the sea in an orange glow. A wind was also picking up causing a slight chill on the shore. The drop in temperature was felt even more due to the long shadows from the trees. Liam gave a low bow to the Indians,

"We will take our leave now," He said looking towards the tribe leader, "We shall set sail tomorrow at dawn," At this the tribe leader scowled,

"Tomorrow?" He asked,

"The King expects you to act with hostility towards us after his crimes" Liam explained, "If we don't return soon he will take our absence as a declaration of war. We must leave promptly to evade a situation, such as that, from occurring," The tribal leader scowled again but seemed to accept the comment,

"We will see you tomorrow" He said in reply before walking away back into the forest.

Liam turned on his heel before walking towards the shore where the small rowing boat was still moored. On the way he clasped Killian's arm giving him a broad grin. Killian smiled back, knowing that it had been a successful day. He followed Liam into the rowing boat and back to the ship for the night.

The following morning a small selection of men clambered back in to the rowing boat to head towards shore. Waiting for them was the tribe leader and a dark girl who stood beside him. He also has a selection of, what the crew presumed were, important and influential people in their community.

Killian looked at the dark girl, '_The daughter' _he thought to himself. His first impression of her was one of extreme beauty. She had long dark hair that fell to just above her hips; her facial features were smooth yet somehow defined. Her dark brown eyes stood out against her tanned skin. She was reasonably tall, with long slender legs. She stood proudly next to her father, her face stony. Killian tried to smile reassuringly at her, however his gesture only received dirty looks for other members of the tribe.

"Good morning,' Liam said, bowing before the congregation. The tribe leader said something to his daughter so softly that no one else could hear it over the gentle lap of the morning tide.

"My daughter," the tribe leader said stepping forward with the girl,

"Pocahontas," the girl said bowing her head slightly at Liam. Liam walked up to her bowing graciously.

"We will meet again in a few months," He said to the tribe leader, gesturing for Pocahontas to walk to the boat. The tribe leader nodded silently. Pocahontas seemed to pause before walking forward with her head held high. Killian stood at the rowing boat holding out his hand to assist her aboard. Pocahontas ignored him and, with surprising grace, stepped in to the boat. She sat at the front of the raft looking back to her family.

Liam nodded at his men and they all climbed in after her. They pushed off, and after the boat stopped rocking, they began to paddle towards the ship.

Travelling away from her home.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The next morning Emma was sitting at the table in Mary-Margaret's apartment eating cereal. The door rattled and she looked around as David came in. He dropped his guns at the door before walking to sit opposite Emma at the table,

"You ok?" Emma asked with her mouth half full,

"Yeah, I've just been to the mines. The dwarfs were complaining about some kids stealing their pick axes,"

"And were they?" Emma asked holding her spoon half way between the bowl and her mouth while listening to David,

"They'd hidden them about three meters down the tunnel in the opposite direction to where the dwarfs are digging," David replied rubbing his forehead in frustration,

"Helpful," Emma sniggered eating some more cereal, "You still ok to cover this morning?" David sighed not meeting Emma's eye. "What?" Emma asked, frowning at his response. David looked around uncomfortably,

"Do you think you're ready to move in with Hook?" David said, admitting his worries,

"Dad," Emma said defensively, "I thought you'd be happy, getting rid of me. How many thirty year olds are still living with their parents?" David sniggered at Emma,

"You're not thirty yet," He said with a tinge of guilt,"I just don't want to see you hurt," Emma looked at him knowing what he was thinking; because she was thinking it to.

She had the same fears as him. She didn't want Hook to walk out on her like everyone else had done in her past. She was scared that they were going too fast and moving in together would drive him away. However Killian had proven to Emma that he wouldn't let her go, not even if it was to some very dangerous magical portal to the past. She owed him a great debt for everything he'd done for her and she didn't think she'd every repay him. Nevertheless, in return, Emma had promised herself that she would open herself up to him, to find happiness for once. Happiness with her Parents, Henry AND Killian.

"Killian won't hurt me, Dad." Emma said getting up from the table. She walked around and put her hand on David's shoulder squeezing it, "I have to go now. I'll be at the station by lunch. Tell Mum that Regina's picking Henry up this morning to." Emma instructed whilst walking towards the door. She picked up her coat and swung it over her shoulders,

"I'll drive if you want, I can drop you off before I head off to the station?" David asked standing up to follow Emma out,

"No, don't worry. I'll need a car later to drop Killian back off before heading to the station anyway." Emma answered grabbing her keys; "Goodbye and thank you again," Emma closed the door behind her

Emma walked along the pier to Killian, who was standing at the edge. As she reached him her arms folded in front of her, pulling her jacket tighter over her, to shield her from the breeze coming off the sea,

"Great view isn't it?" Emma said. She was shoulder to shoulder with him.

"You're cold, Swan" Killian said removing his coat,

"I'm fine," Emma said rolling hey eyes at him. Ignoring her Killian persisted in putting his coat around her shoulders,

"I'm used to the sea breeze," Killian said. Using his hook, looped though one of the buttonholes, he pulled her round so they were facing each other, "And you do look rather dashing in my coat," Emma laughed,

"I feel like I'm five and on the first day of school I'm wearing clothes too big because I'll 'grow into them'," Killian laughed moving his head down lower.

"Well I like it," he said, smiling mischievously,

"We're not here to live out your fantasies," Emma replied putting a hand on Killian's chest to push him back slightly, "the apartment?"

"Aye, lass, what of it?" Killian said, not moving away from Emma,

"Well do you like it?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes impatiently,

"Aye," Killian whispered,

"I guess we're getting a house then, Jones." Emma sniggered as she softened her hand on Killian's chest, letting him kiss her.

They moved in within the week deadline that had been set by Pocahontas' hospital release date. Mary-Margaret had fussed over the lack of furniture; Killian's boyish, untidy attitude and anything else she could. However after a week they had managed to borrow a bed off Granny and buy all the necessities. Killian slumped down against a wall next to Emma,

"We can buy more furniture soon," Killian said, looking concerned at Emma's blank expression as she glanced over their bare kitchen diner. Emma looked at Killian beaming,

"We did it!" She replied happily resting her head against Killian's shoulder. They sat there for hours watching the light coming in from the window go orange and then fade with the setting sun.

"I'm glad we did this," Emma whispered as the street lights started to flicker on outside,

"Me too, lass," Killian replied before turning his head so his lips brushed against Emma's ear, "How do you want try out our new bed though," he whispered with a smirk. Emma smiled back before letting Killian help her up and lead her to the bedroom.


End file.
